Spontaneous
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: It's their first real Valentine's Day and neither know how to celebrate, but thanks to the advice of a certain adventurer, Aaron and Mora resort to being completely spontaneous. angerXmorality set in my human AU.


**WARNING: The results for the poll came in at a tie…so steamy Valentine's Day it is. I have marked the special scene, so you can skip over it if you want, in fact you could probably stop reading before because nothing important happens after. **

**You have been warned.**

I'm also too tired to edit for mistakes -_- I might edit it later ….oh well…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Only a few months ago, Mora had seen the complete and utter fall of Aaron's wall. He had built it long ago to keep the pain of losing loved ones at bay. It was one of the many things she'd learned about him. This wall kept people from getting close and it was one of the many reasons he was always so angry and rude with the world.

Several months before, she had become close to him. Too close. Not that she minded. He was sweet, at least to her, now that his wall had been crumbled. Or maybe it was just her that he was sweet to… It certainly seemed that way. Maybe it was not the wall being destroyed that she had witnessed after that party. It could have just been his internal work crew building a special door that only she had access to go through. That must be it.

It was then that they had "unofficially" gotten together. Sneaky kisses when he was feeling down and saddened, cuddling in between Glados' projects and what not. It had been a little over a year since then, and they were definitely considered official now that he stated so. Their first anniversary had been sweet, but now that their first official Valentine's Day was upon them, what was she going to do?

He honestly was not the kind of guy who went for the girly things she could buy him. He did not wear jewelry or watches, and he already had enough clothes. Mora had learned the hard way that he disliked getting clothing for presents, anyway. The Morality council woman let a small sigh break, before stepping into the shower that had been running for several minutes.

The woman had only a few hours to come up with a good enough gift to please her boyfriend, but still… it did not help that she had never actually had a boyfriend before and Aaron had not actually celebrated Valentine's last year, because he didn't really feel comfortable showing affection in public yet.

He still didn't. The red haired man usually saved his kisses and hugs for when they were in private. Mora guessed it was to protect his 'tough-guy' reputation.

She slipped her finger through her hair, as she lathered the black locks. She didn't mind, though. She wasn't about to force anything on him that he wasn't comfortable doing. It wasn't really in her nature to do such public forms of affection anyhow. Things like that were better left in private, away from young minds and easily offended people (such as herself). The closest the couple ever got to public affection was when the fiery tempered man blew up and released his pent up rage.

She would always grab his shoulders and pull his face to hers, where she would press her forehead to his and wait. This act shut him up immediately. Soon after he would wrap his arms around her and pull her against him tightly, bury his face into her neck and whisper "I'm sorry." countless times until she shushed him lightly.

Mora sighed and finished her shower, preparing for another day of being Glados' council.

Aaron tapped his foot wildly on the floor. He chewed his lip and waited for Mora to show up for breakfast. The two always ate every meal possible together. He hated the feeling of being clingy, but there was always something calming about her. She was a breath of fresh, cool spring air in the stuffy swamp of stupidity he was surrounded by at Aperture. Mora knew exactly what to say, and what not to say, to make him feel like nothing else mattered. All the things that made him angry suddenly vanished in thin air.

That's why this year he was determined to give her a wonderful Valentine's Day present. He just didn't know how to make a great day for her. He seemed to do a good job on that first anniversary, but wouldn't Mora just expect him to do better than flowers? Nah, she was too good for that kind of behavior, but she also deserved better than the same old thing for every single special occasion. That beautiful, wonderful goddess deserved the moon and stars so that she could shine brightly among them- He shook his head. He was turning soft! Falling into a puddle of mush before her feet.

Aaron remembered when he'd been so cruel to her and he couldn't stand it! If only he'd been nicer or something.

"Hey, kid, it's you!" the red eyed man turned this gaze upon the man he'd met at the party a little over a year before. Anger flashed through him at the memory of his extreme embarrassment.

"Go away." Aaron's voice muttered darkly, yet angrily.

The man chuckled. Aaron couldn't quite recall the man's name. it was something like 'Rob' or 'Ronnie' or 'Rick'. Yeah, Rick.

Rick looked at him, grinning, "Why so mean? I haven't seen you in a long time! How you been?" he took a seat beside the red head.

Aaron glared harder, hoping to make the annoyance go away.

"Isn't Valentine's Day just precious?" Rick asked looking around the cafeteria at all the cute couples cuddling and exchanging gifts.

Aaron bit back guilt. Why hadn't he bought her something? Then he remembered that it didn't truly matter. She rarely wore the necklace he bought her on their first anniversary. He didn't mind. Not at all. It was up to her to wear it, but as long as she knew how much her being there for him meant, she could use it a shoelace.

"D'ya have anyone special?" Rick turned his eyes on Aaron. The red head raised his brow, having forgotten the man was even sitting beside him.

"I thought I told you to go away." he muttered again, not letting up on the dark tones.

Rick tilted that same fedora styled hat back on his head, scratched his scalp and replaced it before shrugging, "You know, kid, you can be a real pain in the ass, but I like that. Besides, you looked lonely sittin' here by yourself."

Aaron felt his blood start boiling. As if this man had any right to come over and be downright annoying.

"I'll have you know, I'm waiting for my girlfriend…" he ground out through clenched teeth.

The laughter that followed suit, angered Aaron even more "So you are gettin' lucky!" he slapped Aaron's shoulder in a congratulatory manor. This did nothing to improve the younger man's mood.

He stood up to fly off the handle, but something caught his eye. It was Mora. She had just walked in and her presence, even across the room, was enough to make Aaron completely forget why he was standing and angry.

Her deep violet eyes met his and she smiled lightly, walking over. Aaron relished how feminine her walk was, and how she never hurried anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. Her hair swayed in time with her hips and the way she carried herself, it took his breath away.

Aaron recalled how he used to walk with a bit more mechanical "day by day" air about her. It annoyed him, but now she carried her self worth and importance where ever she went.

"I think I'll leave you alone, besides…be spontaneous. The ladies love that kind of stuff!" Rick whispered with a smug grin on his face. He walked away, leaving a light squeeze on Aaron's shoulder.

The younger man brushed it off and returned his full attention to the woman before him. She smiled lightly, showing off her brilliant white smile, the one he adored to see her wear.

If he had it his way, no one would ever lay eyes on her again. She would be his captive princess, of course he being the dragon that guarded her. His fire slaying all other young suitors who came to the castle walls trying to take the treasure that lay behind the doors. Mora, his princess, was the only one who could see past his scaly exterior and the flames, right to the man inside.

He would die before letting that feeling go. She was the air and sky and treasure that made the fiery man want to keep putting up with everything else.

Mora wrapped her arms around him in a chaste hug, letting him know she cared still and still loved him.

And he loved her, which is why he was once again ashamed he still hadn't gotten her anything for the day of love.

Aaron looked over her face and bit his lip. Spontaneous? Maybe that was it! And even before he had realized what he had done, he'd pulled the girl tightly against him once more, planting a deep passionate kiss on his soft and luscious lips. He felt the all too familiar spark ignite deep within him, as well as the woman who practically melted in his arms every time he did that. It was one of the things he prided himself on more than anything.

He pulled away slightly, only because she was most likely suffering from lack of oxygen like he was. The man tried to remain lost in her eyes, but there were several whispers already spreading throughout the cafeteria. He knew he'd been hesitant to show off this side of him, but in reality he just didn't want anyone but Mora seeing him this weak. Not that Mora was a weakness…okay…so if anything were to happen to her he'd be utterly lost and destroyed, but still…

"Aaron…?" she questioned lightly, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. Her tongue lightly brushed her lower lip and Aaron captured the lips again.

He wanted to taste her lips as well. His tongue lightly brushed her lower lip, wishing to break in and bring them that much closer together.

Mora obliged his wishes, obviously ignoring the stares around them, lost in the dizzying feeling Aaron brought her.

It was dangerous work, loving Aaron. He was impulsive and had anger issues. She never knew when he would strike next, but that hadn't stopped her from loving him. In the end, he would still love her and never hurt her (intentionally, of course).

She felt his tongue twist with hers and explore every inch of her mouth, despite already knowing every thing. The woman placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, much to both of their disappointment.

"…That's so unlike you…" she whispered lightly, staring up into his pink dusted face. Mora was sure her face was dyed to match.

"I felt like being…" he muttered the last part unintelligibly, looking away, his face reddening further. His arms tightened around her, causing her to gasp lightly.

"I didn't catch that."

"spontaneous…" he muttered louder this time.

Mora couldn't help but giggle. Aaron was impulsive, yes, but what had given him the idea to be spontaneous? Was it Rick? She knew the man to be quite the catch among the ladies, as some of the girls had mentioned before. He seemed to know the ins and outs of most women, so she wasn't surprised if that's where Aaron had gotten the idea, especially since they had been talking before she walked up.

He glared down at her for laughing, which made her giggle again, "No, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how sweet you can be when you put your mind to it…it's one of those things I love about you…" she left a quick peck on his cheek, before grabbing his hand and walking to Glados' chambers, where they were most likely needed.

Sure enough, Glados had a full day planned despite the business among the people in the labs.

The day dragged on and Aaron was quite upset to not get to spend it next to Mora, like he'd hoped. His girlfriend had been dragged off in one direction to run analysis on one of Glados' plans, while he had to run to the engineering wing (which still cowered when he showed up) to find the reports on some device or other. It's not as if he cared. He only cared about his plans, or lack thereof, with Mora after work.

Maybe dinner? They always did that, every day. Maybe a dinner pent up by themselves? He let out a sigh and hoped for the best.

That night Aaron paced in his bathroom. He had purposefully sought out that annoying man, Rick and got a few more ideas on what to do for Mora.

Rick assessed that Mora was the sweeter, sensible kind of girl who would probably not be into some of the things he specialized in. The older man suggested that Aaron, probably go with candies or a nice sunset on the monitors or something gushy and romantic. It wasn't really Aaron's forte, but Mora deserved a memorable Valentine's Day.

He walked from his flat to hers and knocked on the door. Aaron had told her to be ready and wearing something a little more classy, since he'd decided on a romantic dinner in the Astronomy Center. It made him uncomfortable, but it was for his love.

When she opened the door, his jaw dropped and he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Mora stood before him in a short lavender dress with a black belt resting loosely on her hips (which were quite prominent in the tight number she wore). Her hair had been let out of that hair band she used to push it back, instead part of her hair had been twisted up and pinned in the back with a small amethyst pin.

"…Do I look that bad?" she whispered, suddenly becoming self conscious, covering her shoulders with her hands.

Aaron shook himself from the slightly wrong fantasies that had crossed his mind and he smiled, "Are you kidding me? You're just as gorgeous as ever! Besides, I've been trying to get you to wear something that sexy for awhile now…" he winked, sending her face into a fit of pinks and reds.

She playfully hit his shoulder, "So, where are we going?" her eyes met his timidly, probably still embarrassed for wearing such a short dress. It was definitely still in taste, but Mora never wore something that small.

"You'll see…what made you decide to wear that anyway? I figured you were going to wear that sundress…" he looked her over again, ignoring the places his mind was trying to take him. If there was one thing he did not want to do, it was upset Mora beyond fixing. If he'd lost her…

Mora quickly looked away, finding a lock of her hair more interesting, "I…I was being spontaneous…" he chuckled.

"I see that…mmm, I like it though," he leaned over to whisper into her ear. He knew doing that would send a shudder down the woman's spine. It always did.

She turned to him and slapped his shoulder, sending a false angry glare, but changed into a contented smile.

The two finally made it to the astronomy tower, where the ceiling was made up of nothing but screens that depicted what the telescope saw. Mora gasped, obviously having never been into the towers. Stars glittered above her and shooting stars dancing across the sky. How long had it been since his love had seen the night sky?

Aaron held her close as they walked further into the empty science hall.

"How did you get this?" he assumed she was referring to convincing the old man to let him use the hall for his own reasons.

"Dr. Morrison is a pretty lax guy…he left the telescope running so that I could treat you to dinner beneath the stars…" he murmured looking around.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "Thank you…it's wonderful!"

He smiled softly, "And you haven't even eaten dinner, yet!" he led her to a small table covered with plates of food, enough for them to have plenty.

Mora couldn't believe what she was seeing. Roast chicken dinner, with stuffing and potatoes, and even a nice wine to accompany.

How had he even gotten his hands on these things? It probably cost him a pretty penny. She asked him, but he just laughed saying that he had his ways.

Dinner passed rather slowly, but comfortably. They talked about little things, but Mora's mind was far away from dinner. Last year had been spent sitting on the couch talking about books and life. She hadn't expected such an extravagant dinner beneath the stars (sort of). It was so much for her boyfriend, of only a year, to want to give her.

There was something on her mind, that had honestly been plaguing her thoughts every time she was near him. Mora was ashamed, but she guessed it only be natural, but it was the only thing she thought to give him to show him how much this all meant to her.

Aaron noticed he distant look. His heart slowed to a crawl and he felt cold. She didn't like it, did she? Or maybe she did, but she would rather of been here with someone else? That had to be it, right? Maybe it was just work on her mind.

An awkward silence settled over the two, as she continued to be lost in her thoughts and he worried about what those thoughts were. Aaron stood, an odd silence growing about him. He pushed his chair in and held out his hand for hers.

Mora was shaken from her daydreams to place her hand in his. He led her from the beautiful starlit room, back into the halls of Aperture. Nothing was said between them and Mora could tell there was something bothering the tall man who held her hand.

"Aaron…? You okay?" her voice came out timid and shy, wondering what had happened to his great mood from earlier.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Aaron knew the girl could see right through his false smile, so he didn't bother. He also knew she would be able to sense his insecurity through his voice. The night may have been a failure, but her certainly wasn't about to ruin it completely but upsetting her any further. He'd regret it his entire life and that was something he just didn't want.

Mora fell silent again and didn't understand. They stopped in front of her flat door, where he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to go to his own. The woman shot her hand out and gripped his tightly, "Aaron, you're not leaving my side until you tell me what's wrong." her voice was soft, yet commanding. He would be an idiot to disobey.

Well, he may not have been an idiot for walking off against her will, but his words deemed him as such.

"What's wrong with me? That's what I want to know!" he screamed, "What the hell did I do wrong? Why are you suddenly acting like an ice cold bitch to me?"

Those words sunk into Mora's heart like daggers and she felt her own anger flare, but it was quickly stifled beneath her logical sense. Of course, he was upset because she hadn't spoken much during dinner. Was he feeling angry because he thought something (that wasn't true) was going on?

"There's nothing wrong with you Aar-"

"Then what the hell had your mind so occupied back there? It obviously wasn't on the dinner or me for that matter!" his face was red with anger, and his breathing heavy.

Mora stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her forehead against his.

He tensed beneath her touch, but it soothed him more than he would have liked. Aaron closed his eyes, but did not return the favor of wrapping his arms around her.

The woman felt pain from this, since he'd always hugged her tightly when she did this, "Aaron…you're no good in the thinking department when your mind is clouded in anger…come sit down and I'll get you tea…" he didn't answer, but allowed her to lead him to her couch. She walked to her kitchenette and stirred up a small cup of hot tea.

Aaron took it, but didn't drink. He may not have been angry anymore, but he was still upset she'd been so cruel to him at dinner.

Mora sat beside him and gently ran her fingers over the fabric covering his arm. He didn't pull away, or even react.

What was she to do? This night had turned out terribly, and she didn't trust to send him to his flat while there was still the chance of him being angry…he would only end up being hurt that way…

She gripped the tea cup and set in on the table before her, turning her attention back to him. Anger glinted deeply in his eyes and resentment shone squally as bright. Mora sighed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, hoping to get a reaction.

Silent Aaron was a tad more scary than angry one. At least she could calm angry Aaron down. With this…she was at a loss. She had no idea how to get him to return his normal self.

"Aaron…" she looked into his eyes, "I was thinking about you…about how much you've done for me in the past year and how much you make me happy. I was thinking about how I could possibly repay you for making me so happy…even when the things you do embarrass you…" his anger melted at the sincerity in her voice and regret poured in. The man wrapped his arms around her tightly, in his silent apology.

She kissed him, letting him know that he was forgiven. It started out gentle, but Aaron deepened the kiss, wanting her to see how truly sorry he was.

**XX a-hem…if you have problems with adult content…skip down until you see bold again…XX**

The woman gasped lightly, giving him the opportunity to meld together further. Mora moaned softly into his kiss. She felt his hands tense and squeeze the shoulders they held onto.

Mora's mind raced as fast as her heart did. Maybe it was now that she finally understood all those girls her age. She couldn't held but moan softly as his tongue massaged hers gently, growing more desperate as time slipped by. Her lungs cried out for air, but her body was reacting pleasantly to his kiss. His hands let go of her shoulders as he pulled away. His breath had become shallow and ragged and she saw an emotion that usually sent her into fear. The smoldering temptation and desire burned deep into her soul.

Aaron knew when enough was enough. He kissed her quickly, before attempting to stand up, "I should probably get going…" Mora gripped his shirt tightly pushing him back down, before crushing her lips to his. He groaned and pulled her close, resting his hands on her hips, rubbing small circles with the pads of his thumbs. She moaned softly and slowly pushed herself onto his lap, straddling with her legs on either side of him.

The man tried his damnedest to suppress the desire that pushed through him, but found it exceedingly difficult with her shapely bottom resting on his pleasure center.

Mora left his lips behind to run kissed down his jaw and end on his ear, which she began to nibble and suck. Aaron groaned again, feeling his pants get tighter and tighter.

"You're crossing into dangerous territory, Mora…" he growled into her ear. Mora laughed lowly, a sound that surprisingly turned him on even more than he already was.

"I guess I just like being spontaneous…" she whispered seductively into his ear. Aaron couldn't take it, but he pushed her back and stared into her eyes. This was completely unlike her. This was the woman who believed all sexual intercourse had to be saved until marriage, the woman who always sent him away when he got too aroused himself, the same woman who hadn't even sipped her wine at dinner.

She turned bright red under his gaze and turned her face away, "I'm sorry…" she squeaked, "I…just…I've really been thinking about this and…well…" she choked up in embarrassment.

Aaron ran his eyes over the beauty that sat in his lap, "I don't want you doing anything you'd regret…" he whispered, afraid of hurting his love. Her eyes rose to meet his, "I would never…"

"Are you…are you sure?" he bit his lip lightly. She slowly nodded, moving back down to meet his lips with hers.

It didn't take long for things to escalate back to where they were. Mora moaned softly as Aaron bit lightly onto her neck. He had to admit, he liked spontaneous Mora. She knew exactly what to do to get his blood boiling in the good way. His hand slowly caressed her body, each curve sliding perfectly beneath his touch. He gripped her hips before sliding his hand to her bottom, gently squeezing, soliciting a gasped moan from Mora.

The woman was doing some exploring of her own, with her long delicate fingers grazing over his chest. Her cold fingers met his hot skin, earning a hiss from him, as they ran over his stomach and chest.

Aaron's captured his princess' lips and his hands made a painfully slow crawl upwards, finally resting on one of the many features he'd been dying to explore. Her breasts were soft beneath his touch and she moaned deeply into his kiss, edging him on. He ran his thump over the small bump that grew even harder beneath the layers of fabric, that he suddenly wished would disappear.

Mora, seemingly reading his mind, gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before crashing down on his lips again, while continuing her exploration of his bare torso.

A deep growl erupted from Aaron, as he was getting frustrated with her damn dress. Awhile ago, he loved it to death, but now it was only in the way. He wanted it gone. The man slid his hands down her hips and onto the bare skin where her dress met her legs and he pushed up on the fabric.

His love gasped lightly and tensed up, waiting for him to pull the dress off. And that he did. He swore it couldn't have come off faster. Once the damned thing was gone he leaned back to drink in the intoxicating sight of Mora in nothing but her unmentionables. Aaron grinned lightly, cupping her lace covered breast and squeezing gently, just to earn the soft moan from Mora.

He pulled her close and nibbled at her collar bone, while his hands surveyed the newly discovered area. Her skin was pure silk to him, the touch was both warm and cold, as he brought goose bumps to the surface with the feathered touches.

The woman shuddered beneath his touch, and he relished in the thought that he was the first to touch Mora this way. Just the thought of another man thinking about laying his hand on Mora release a feral growl from the red haired man, who suddenly gripped Mora tightly.

She winced but stood up, pulling him off the couch. Aaron pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers possessively. Mora moaned, which he eagerly took advantage of. His tongue battled against hers, quickly making her submit. She was his, and he would make sure she knew that.

His desire grew more than he thought possible, when he felt her fingers brush over the hem of his pants.

Did she know what she was getting herself into by teasing him like that? He hoped she did.

Mora felt her core heat up as he explored her body. Each touch brought a wave of mixed sensations that her brain couldn't even begin to separate into their proper categories. His thumbs brushed her nipples through the laced bra she wore and her body reacted on its own accord, by pressing into him. She gasped lightly feeling his length pressed against his pants and her. Her fingers trailed down his torso and she felt slightly embarrassed, having never done anything like this before.

It slightly irked her that Aaron seemed to know what he was doing. Had he been with other girls before her? Even if they were simple one night stands, the thought brought a stab of jealousy to her. Aaron must have been rubbing off on her, because this only drove her to show him she could be just as good for him as any other girl.

Her fingers hooked around the button of his pants and twisted it out, before grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. Her hand gripped his erection, releasing another feral grow from Aaron. His breath hitched as she slowly began to move her hand up and down. His eyes locked with hers, a silent reassurance that she was sure about this. Answering his question, she slipped her hand behind the boxers and ran her fingers over the silky smooth skin. He hissed, as if it pained him.

Aaron hissed at her touch. With her assurance that she was completely sure, he could finally claim the woman he loved as his own. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed, dropping her lightly, before slipping his pants all the way off.

He moved to lay partially on top of her as he continued to explore her almost bare body, this time with his tongue and teeth. The man growled angrily, running into more fabric, keeping him from claiming the girl. He reached behind her and (with difficulty) unsnapped the damn bra, before tossing it aside.

His heart stopped completely. He stared down at the bare breasts. They were more perfect than he could have imagined them to be and wasted no time capturing one of those perfect pert nipples with his mouth. She moaned and arched her back into the touch. Aaron groaned, feeling the painful throbbing again. With his hand, he reached up and massaged the other nipple, earning another moan.

Mora squirmed beneath him, her sex growing hot with desire to feel him. Aaron was more than happy to give her exactly what she wanted, as he moved his lips back to hers. The panties she wore were the last obstacle before he could claim the prize she offered. He was just going to have get rid of them…

His thumb rubbed against her soaking core, causing her hips buck. He grinned, doing it again just to get this reaction again. Aaron grabbed the panties and slowly slid them off, while staring deeply into the violet eyes.

If there was one thing that made his heart skip a beat or two was the pure love that filled her eyes. She didn't just want him, she wanted to show him how much she loved him by giving her that one thing she treasured.

He kissed her slowly, passionately and lovingly. When he pulled away, it was to finally get a look at her body. A blush spread across her face and she made her way to cover herself, but he stopped her and leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily, "I never imagined you to be this gorgeous…"

Aaron groaned when she made a move, accidentally rubbing against his member. He was painfully reminded of his own desire. The man groaned, pulling his final restraint off. Mora gasped lightly and reached out attentively, and grasped him lightly, moving in the same manner she had before. He growled into her ear and pushed her down on the bed, crushing his lips to hers.

Mora pulled away slightly to reach into her drawer to pull out a small square. Her eyes shone with a false innocence as she held it up for him. Aaron smirked, grabbing the condom.

He put it on before leaning down to her ear, "This Is going to hurt…so I'm going to try and make it easier for you…" Mora shuddered at the low growl in his voice, but nodded, aching to feel him inside of her.

He pressed his finger to her folds and rubbed gently, causing her to buck against his touch again. Aaron found what he was looking for. He bit his lip as he pushed the digit inside of her. She moaned lightly, and he couldn't help but moan with her. He moved the finger in and out, adding another one. Her face twisted lightly, but her pleasured gasps and moans egged him to continue what he was doing.

Aaron's member throbbed painfully once more, and he pulled his fingers from her core. The red haired man placed himself at her entrance, and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" Mora nodded timidly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He pushed in.

His heart broke seeing the pain twist his lover's face. She cried out and Aaron had to will himself to stay where he was. He saw tears prick Mora's eyes as she adjusted to the pain. Aaron leaned down carefully and pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed like that, until he felt her squeeze around him. He moaned and slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Mora seemed to not feel as much pain this time, for she didn't wince.

Aaron caressed her face, wiping away the tears. She was his now, forever and always, and he still planned on letting her know that.

The pain seemed to completely vanish, because her face no longed contorted in pain, but now in pleasure. Her gasps and moans escaped softly with each slow thrust. Mora silently begged for him by meeting his thrusts. Aaron groaned speeding up. His thrusts grew faster and harder, going deeper.

A moan escaped the woman's beautiful lips and Aaron growled, thrusting into her again and again. His eyes blazed with fire and he bared his teeth, claiming his love as his own, completely.

Mora moaned, bucking her hips, a pressure building deep inside, with each move he made.

"Nngghh, Aaron…" she gasped, her walls tightened around him in her release. Aaron lost it as she moaned his name. It brought to the surface, his inner animal.

He growled and thrust one final time, feeling his own release explode. Aaron collapsed beside her, his breath ragged and uneven. Sweat poured down his face as he turned to face Mora.

Hair stuck to her face as she attempted to catch her breath. Her body was flushed and perfect. He ran his hands over her face, turning her face to meet his.

**XX…*blush* I'm done here….XX**

Their eyes met and she smiled, kissing him lightly, before snuggling up into his arms and falling into a deep sleep. Aaron caressed her hair and pressed his lips into her forehead.

"I love you, Mora…happy Valentine's Day…" he whispered joining her in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>*^-^* I'm still reeling from writing that …. Kind of embarrassing XD…oh well, first lemon I've ever written…hope it was a good one…<p>

if not...i'm terribly sorry for soiling your eyes and brain ...XD not really...mwuahahahahaha!

~Lady Pyrien


End file.
